


Guilt

by krayxlidlon



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, science is screwed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-26
Updated: 2010-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krayxlidlon/pseuds/krayxlidlon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hojo does feel guilt. It wasn't just over a woman...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilt

Box-thebox - Vincent

It had been a while since Hojo slept. He and Lu spent the week cleaning up blood, scrambling like the antiheroes of some Hitchcock movie. They didn't look at each other, they didn't…

_You sure about this?_   
_Hey, I'll try anything once._   
_It'll be interesting, right guys?_

Three musketeers, anything that would make one think of a threesome they had heard it. They were the power club of the university, the three of them. They understood everything about each other.

Box-box-he's in the box-what the fuck were we thinking

Everything was a blur. Hojo's head felt really heavy and the mansion didn't exist in his reality. The walls were trembling against his grip and in his hands-no it wasn't the gun it was the railing.

"Sup, Tosh?"

The stairs, Hojo spun and staggered backwards, he knew the voice he stared up the stairs…no one nothing

Box-box-thegoddamnbox

"Tosh" at his ear.

Hojo spun like a frightened rabbit and he would have cared, but "Vince?" It was impossible, his old friend, his partner… the man who wrote half of the Jenova project… the first test. Intheboxinthebox

"You killed me, Tosh."

"I – I" he could feel his throat strain "YOU LEFT! You LEFT you got SCARED and left me!"

"I stayed. Dead." Vincent looked to the hidden door, the room that Hojo went through all the trouble of hiding, like a child who broke an heirloom. He turned and tilted his head in that insane way that he had, like he was debating ways to kill you.

"THIS WAS YOUR PROJECT! YOU WERE IT!" Hojo's throat burned. It hurt so bad, no sleep, full of booze. "You-" he could feel his voice break "-you left me!"

"And you cared?"

Hiccup

"We were brothers."

"Now I'm dead."

Hojo looked at his feet and his untied shoes. "I… I didn't realize."

"You're a doctor."

"I thought you were too!" He looked up and the image of Vincent was gone.

"Toshi?" It was Lucrecia now, he scrambled and forced himself up from where he had slumped against the stairs. She was wearing Vincent's shirt… she always wore his shirts, Vincent always packed enough.

Of course, Hojo wore them too sometimes.

"Let's… try to sleep?" She suggested.

On the way up the stairs Hojo could hear Vincent's voice again, muffled "you'll live to regret it."

No one else would know that he already did.


End file.
